Phonatory mucosal lesions, such as virus-associated lesions (e.g., papillomas) are often treated with surgical treatment, including microlaryngeal cold instruments (e.g., microscissors, microforceps (Kleinsasser, “Laryngeal Papillomas in Children,” in Microlaryngoscopy and Endolaryngeal Microsurgery. 1968, W. B. Saunders: Philadelphia. pp. 70-75; Zeitels and Sataloff, J. Voice, 13:1323-127 (1999); Zeitels,
Atlas of Phonomicrosurgery and Other Endolaryngeal Procedures for Benign and Malignant Disease. 2001, Singular: San Diego.), and microdebriders (El-Bitar and Zalzal, Arch. Otolaryngol. Head. Neck. Surg. 128(4):425-8 (2002); Zweig et al., Am J Rhinol, 14(1):27-32 (2000)) ablative lasers (e.g., carbon dioxide (Strong et al., Otol. Rhinol. Laryngol. 85:508-516 (1976)) and Thulium (Zeitels, Ann Otol Rhinol Laryngol, 115:891-896 (2006)). Most recently, photoangiolytic lasers (e.g., the 532-nm pulsed potassium titanyl phosphate (KTP) laser (Burns et al., Laryngoscope, 117(8):1500-1504 (2007); Zeitels et al., Current Opinion in Otolaryngology & Head & Neck Surgery, 15:394-400 (2007); Zeitels et al., Aim Otol Rhinol Laryngol, 115:679-685 (2006); Zeitels et al., Ann Otol Rhinol Laryngol, 115:571-580 (2006); Zeitels et al., Annals of Otology, Rhinology, & Laryngology, 117(supp 199):1-24 (2008)) or the 585-nm pulsed dye laser (PDL) (Franco et al., Ann Otol Rhinol Laryngol, 112:751-758 (2003); Franco et al., Annals of Otology, Rhinology and Laryngology, 111:486-492 (2002); Zeitels, Papillomatosis. In “Atlas of phonomicrosurgery and other endolaryngeal procedures for benign and malignant disease” (pp. 119-131). San Diego: Singular (2001); Zeitels et al., Ann Otol Rhinol Laryngol, 113(4):265-276 (2004)) have emerged as the best surgical option to treat these disorders. Photoangiolytic lasers are especially valuable in precisely treating laryngeal papillomatosis due to the ability to selectively target the intralesional angiogenic microcirculation of the lesions. However, no surgical approach reliably prevents recurrence, even when coupled with adjuvant therapy, e.g., with antiviral compounds such as cidofovir (De Clercq, Intervirology. 40(5-6):295-303 (1997); Gross, Intervirology. 40(5-6):368-77 (1997)). Furthermore, adjuvant treatment with antiviral agents have been reported to cause irreparable vocal cord mucosal scarring and permanent hoarseness (Lee and Rosen, J Voice, 18(4):551-556 (2004)).